leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purebreaker/Tia, The Forest Guardian
|date = The moment when you realize Maxwell is a girl. |health = 60 |attack = 60 |spells = 80 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 370 (+80) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 47 (+2.1) |range = 125 |armor = 16 (+2.3) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+2%) |healthregen = 3.5 (+0.6) |manaregen = 3.5 (+0.6) |speed = 350 }}Tia, The Forest Guardian is a unit in Brave Frontier I've based this concept off Tia from Brave Frontier. She's a pure healer and a very powerful buffer. This concept is mostly heals and buffs, so it might be overpowering or underpowering (depends on how you look at it). Well, it's Tia's time! Abilities . |range= 1200 }} Tia creates a melodic tune with her ocarina, summoning a flock of birds to come to her aid. These birds surround Tia, healing her per second for 5 seconds but they will seek out nearby injured allied champions, healing them but with a reduced effect depending on how many allied champions are being healed, down to a cap of 30%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 850 }} Tia's basic attacks heal herself for 25% of the damage. |description2= Tia plays a tune on her ocarina, healing a targeted ally, granting it a shield for 4 seconds and giving it an aura that buffs the armor of all allies around it. If the targeted ally's shield is broken before it expires, all nearby allies gains a movement speed buff for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= 15 |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 750 }} Tia plays a peaceful hymn on her ocarina, granting all nearby allies bonus maximum health and damage reduction. If Tia only buffs herself, she gains 50% more from the bonus health and the damage reduction is increased to 50%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 450 }} Tia channels for 2 seconds, while playing a tune on her ocarina and summoning her forest friends. They radiate with power, causing a field of power to generate around Tia, instantly healing all allies that step into the field for only one time, restores health and mana per second, granting bonus armor and magic resistance and increases AD and AP until the field disappears. However, Tia moves 35% slower when the field is active. The field lasts for 10 seconds. |leveling= |cost= 150 |costtype= Mana |cooldown= |range= 850 }} Lore Forest Guardian Tia A girl who grew up in the forest, isolated from human contact. Having been raised in the forest, she shared the same heart with her animal friends, who continued to protect her always. One day while walking through the forest, she met a young girl who was as lovely as a flower, and opened up her heart to her. As the night drew closer, the young girl revealed that she was a goddess, promising to take care of Tia's friends from now on as well. Divine Guardian Tia A girl who protected the forest with her animal friends. The forest in which she lived in was being gradually destroyed by the development of a nearby metropolis. Abhorred at the barbarisms being committed by humans against the forest, she watched as they tried to exterminate the forest animals with magical fire techniques. This fire would serve as the trigger that would unlock Tia's rage. Aching for retribution, a goddess bathed in blood appeared before her. It is said that the goddess invited her to destroy the humans together while smiling innocently. Guardian Goddess Tia A girl who led the forest animals to fight alongside the God Army. As the enraged animals began attacking village after village, they ran into one of the Six Heroes, Vargas. Using his fire powers to keep the animals at bay, a furious Tia appeared before him. Although Vargas wanted to reason with her, the girl under divine protection delivered a serious blow against him. This made the hero finally realize that she really meant to fight him. Category:Custom champions